


Broken Teeth and Scarred Steel

by Foxtango



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Gen, War, au-ish, mentions of child prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtango/pseuds/Foxtango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just a dumb kid with bright eyes and an easy smile, and no idea of the harsh realities of war. OC-centric //contains spoilers//AU-ish//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Teeth and Scarred Steel

The first time Uno met Yoshida Shouyou, she was five and he was not Yoshida Shouyou.

"Ne, are you okay mister?" Uno was small, thin. Her pale yukata as thin and worn as she was. The tiny child approached the strange man in the black feathered coat cautiously. Her grandmother and mother had often told her to stay away from strange people, especially during these times.

There was a... What was it called again? Ah, a war! A war was going on and people were dying. Strange looking creatures with even stranger weapons were fighting the samurai, at least that's what her mother told her.

"Ne, ne. Do you need help?" Uno asked. She sidled closer, the red dust of the road puffing in rusty clouds around chapped ankles. But the man did not _look_ like the monsters Grandmother described. He looked... Normal.

His hair was long and a light brown just like hers, except with a gray sheen to it. He was hunched over, back resting against one of the older trees in the forest clearing. Uno's favorite spot. His breathing was so shallow, he looked unconscious.

Maybe he was hurt? Her breath caught in her throat, but curiosity drove her closer. Her steps were light and agile, avoiding the broken stones and deep ruts of the road. Soon she was only a few steps away from the black clad man.

"Mister?" she asked again, head cocked. There was a long unbroken silence, the man's chest still rose and fell but... Her thin hands went to the brown rucksack against her hip. Just as soon as her fingers found what it was she was looking for, the softest of whispers caused her to look up.

A silver blur cut across the air in front of her. She stumbled back, falling, and those broken stones bit into her hands and buttocks. Uno's gray eyes were as large as saucers as she took in the strange man. His sword was drawn, but it hung loose and low by his side, half sunken in the dirt. And from this vantage point, Uno could see that there were rips in his clothing and within those rips, a wet shine.

The midday sun filtering through the trees was hot, and a sharp coppery smell stung her nose.

The strange man slowly stood up, his back scraping in a soft sound against the tree.

He was hurt, bleeding, she thought. He was bleeding so badly she could smell it. But there was nothing vulnerable about him. He felt _dangerous_ , incredibly so, yet there was something ethereal about him. She wanted to touch him, just to see if he was real. And if he was, to see if some of that dangerous electric power would run off on her.

But Uno suddenly felt a searing pain in her chest. And her fuzzy thoughts turned to why there was suddenly warmth soaking her front. Uno glanced down, and the tentative, wondering smile on her face froze. Blood stained the collar of her yukata, a straight line across her collarbone. "Ah..." She gasped, dazed.

A rush of fear ran through Uno, her heart hammering in her chest. Was he going to kill her? Uno wondered. Her hands were clenched around the small medicine pouch and trembling. Her breaths became shallow and she could feel the sweat beading at her temples.

He made no move, merely standing there and staring at her with eerily blank gray eyes.

"Ano..." Uno started, wincing at the pain. "Would... You like medicine for your injuries?"

Her voice was soft and gentle, though the tremble in it was unmistakable. Uno was frightened of the man and what he could do, but perhaps he was like an injured animal, liable to lash out against any threats. Grandmother had told her that animals and people would do that when they were injured badly enough. They were frightened, her Grandmother would say. She would give Uno a sharp look and then grin patiently. _Don't blame the pained hound. Sometimes the pain can be so sharp it grows teeth of its own._

Uno was scared, but she would do what she could to help the stranger. She could be brave, and the pain was not so bad.

She lifted both hands, offering the green bag to the man. "Here, take it." She smiled softly. Kaa-san always said to be kind to others and help those in need. Even if he had hurt her, he still needed help. Yumekichi had bit her too when she had tried to fix his broken paw. And now the shiba inu was off prowling the village again for scraps. To her delight, he took the pouch, the brush of calloused fingers briefly touching her smooth ones.

She wanted to hold those hands of his and learn how he got those callouses. Grandmother's were hard and weathered from working in the fields all day and picking plants. Aunt Shizuka's were almost completely bare of callouses, her hands smooth and soft. Kaa-san's were hard with callouses from weaving day and night.

"Grandmother says she makes the best salves for treating injuries. I hope you get better soon!"

Uno felt light headed and cold. Her body wouldn't stop shivering and her chest was really hurting now. She wanted to fall asleep, but Grandmother told her that it was impolite and improper to leave someone without a proper introduction or goodbye. "My name's Uno. Miyabe Uno. I live near here with my mother, grandmother, and auntie. What's your name? I've never seen a real samurai before. Kaa-san rarely lets me go out to the village by myself." Her teeth were chattering and she hoped she didn't sound dumb. Grandmother was strict about speaking properly.

He did not offer his name, merely examining her countenance.

"You have pretty hair," she babbled. "Can I comb it sometime? Kaa-san always combs my hair in the morning and night and it always feels really nice. I can make it prettier for you mister."

Uno's eyes were heavy and she struggled to keep them open. She felt so tired, but she couldn't fall asleep yet. She still had to get his name and then thank him for his time. After that, she can take a nap under her favorite tree. "What's your name, mister?"

A change occurred. The stranger's eyes seem to shine in a particularly splendid way that reminded Uno of sunlight on water.

"Utsuro," he said, and then Uno fainted.

* * *

000

* * *

In the spring of Uno's sixth year, she met her father for the first time.

Her mother Yoshiko had never disclosed the matter of who her father was. Her gaze was always distant and accompanied by wistful sighs whenever he was brought up. Grandmother would cluck her tongue in disapproval, and mutter angrily. Aunt Shizuka had pulled Uno aside one summer evening, and told the story of how a young Yoshiko fell for a young lord who eventually left her to fulfill his duties to his family. Uno did not know how to feel with that new knowledge and so soon stopped asking who her father was.

But in the end, it didn't really matter to her at all. She had her mother, her aunt, and her grandmother, and that was enough.

If anyone bothered asking her, she'd say just as much.

She was content.

Uno sat upon the tatami, legs resting underneath her in the proper way, ladylike and majestic, her grandmother would say. The older woman had once worked for a wealthy family and taught the children proper etiquette and manners up until she became much too old to.

"Uno-chan, relax your shoulders. You're sitting too stiffly," Yoshiko said from behind.

"Hai." Uno let the tension leave her body just enough so that she could sit comfortably, but still look presentable to Grandmother's standards.

"That's a good girl." Uno could hear the smile in her mother's voice, a smile of her own breaking free on her face.

Long, gentle fingers ran through Uno's light brown locks, the comb brushing through the tangles in her long hair. Uno always loved it when her mother combed her hair. It was a nice feeling, having someone tend to her hair so tenderly. Her hair would be smooth and sweet smelling afterwards, and she would go to extreme lengths not to get it all tangled up again. Aunt Shizuka would end up mussing her hair and completely ruin it though. Uno hummed pleasantly.

Aunt Shizuka and Grandmother were currently out at another village nearby to sell their wares. Business was slow and what few markets near them resented Yoshiko for being an unwed mother. The few business owners who would deal with them, would only do so at cutting rates, and even then, Shizuka and Grandmother would have to swallow each and every insult, and be _grateful_.

So, Shizuka and Grandmother would not be back until later in the evening. And Yoshiko, smiling wearily sat at her daughter's back, imparted her love to her.

"I heard from Shizuka that Toranosuke is bullying you again. What did he do this time?" Yoshiko began softly, worry in her voice.

Uno groaned. She hated talking about Toranosuke or any of the children from the village. "He's just being a jerk like always."

"Like always?"

"Insults and stuff," she mumbled. Uno did not like having her mother know about her situation. Yoshiko was a huge worrier, and whenever something happened to Uno, the woman would blame herself, like that time Uno returned home with her yukata stiff with dried mud.

"What stuff?" Yoshiko pressed on. She did not often leave the house, usually working away to make rolls of cloth to sell. Yoshiko was not strong enough to work in the fields, fast enough to wait tables, or smart enough to become a doctor like her mother. She was only good at cooking, cleaning, and weaving cloths, her sickly body never allowing for too much strain. Because of this, Yoshiko was not privy to the adventures that Uno managed to get up to. That was all Shizuka.

"It's nothing important, Kaa-san."

"Don't 'it's not important' me, Uno. Please, tell me. I know you don't have many friends."

"Kaa-san—"

There were three loud raps to the front door, and both mother and child froze in place. Living a sizable distance from the nearest villages and so close to the woods, it was not very often that they had visitors. Most travelers tended to stick to the main roads.

Yoshiko slipped the comb into her obi along with the sparkling ornaments that she had intended to put in Uno's hair. She pulled Uno up by her arm.

"Kaa-san—"

"Hush." Yoshiko pushed Uno into the storage closet beside their small kitchen. "Stay hidden, and stay quiet until I tell you it's okay. If it's someone bad, go out through the trap door and wait at your spot for me."

"Bu—"

"Don't argue with me." Yoshiko turned, smoothing out the front of her clothes and brushing the fly away hairs from her face. Uno did as she said, closing the door behind her with a quiet _schick_ , and huddled down close to the ground. There was a small door in the closet that led out to the woods. It had been there for as long as Uno could remember and Yumekichi had always used it to leave the house. The dog had claimed the closet as its own room for the duration of its stay.

Uno leaned forward, intent on hearing the conversation.

Yoshiko slipped a small knife into her obi as she cautiously made her way to the door. It would do no good against an attacker, but if Yoshiko were smart enough, she could buy enough time for her child to escape.

She slid the door open a crack, enough to see who the visitor was, but small enough to slam it shut.

"Who is it?" she asked, feigning politeness.

"Yoshiko, it's been so long," said the familiar face.

She froze, taking in the handsome face that she had fell so hard for. His hair was still the same, a soft brown that curled underneath his ears, and his eyes, that honeyed gaze could still steal her words away from her. He smiled, that charming and so wholesomely good smile just like the one her daughter always wore. Her mother and sister told her often enough that Uno was the mirror image of her as a child, but the boyish charm and starry eyes were his. There was enough of his face in Uno's that some days Yoshiko could not help but cry for their lost love.

"Harumi... What... What are you doing here?" She felt sixteen again, butterflies in her belly and the words so hard to reach.

"I came to see you. I missed you," he said, eyes shining. Her heart swelled as he pulled her into his arms.

Finally. Finally, she thought. He'd finally come back for her. He didn't leave her behind. He was going to keep his promise. He—

"How is our child?" he asked.

"I— What?" she pulled back, gray eyes searching.

"Back then... I left you with child, and it was cowardly of me to leave you the way things were. I apologize. I came to meet you again, and meet my child."

His voice was just the same as she remembered, smooth and velvety, gentility and warmth encompassing it. He cupped the curve of her cheek in his palm, which was warm and calloused as she remembered. He smiled, honey eyes meeting hers, and that's when she realized he was not the same man she fell in love with.

She had been so ecstatic at seeing him again that she had overlooked it. His eyes which had always captivated her and radiated such warmth and joy were nothing but a dull brown, devoid of light. His smile was not so radiant as Uno's, she realized now. It was all just muscles faking the emotion.

"What do you want, Harumi?" Yoshiko's voice was curt. All the joy had fled from her, leaving only caution.

"I want to meet my child," he said simply, still in a friendly manner.

 _My_ child. Not _our's_.

"What will you do once you meet?"

"Take them away from here of course. I will give my child a better life." He rested both hands on her shoulders, imploringly. "You know just as well as I do that he won't learn or eat well if I leave him be. It's not safe for him here and the war has spread. I will adopt him into the Shimoda family and raise him well. He will no longer have to live with the stigma of being an illegitimate child."

What about me? Yoshiko wanted to ask. What about the woman who bore your child, the one you claimed to love? She held back, the matter of Uno concerning her more.

"How— No— Why are you so sure that our child is a son?" she asked.

"What else could he be? Our child will become the heir of the Shimoda family."

Yoshiko stepped back, hand wavering over the knife in her obi. "Our child... Uno is... Uno is our... _My daughter_."

It was like a change had come over him, the smiling demeanor wiped off completely, replaced by a manic and desperate sneer. He grabbed onto the collar of Yoshiko's collar, fist shaking furiously.

"Hey, don't joke around Yoshiko. I need a son. Don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm not... I'm not lying. Uno is my daughter. I have no son."

He threw her to the ground, not all caring where she landed. "Fucking _useless_ ," he spat. "The fucking old man won't give up the inheritance or the seat until I have a son. Shinji passed away this winter and Sayaka is barren. You were the last option. Give me my _child_."

Harumi stalked around the house, looking for the child. Yoshiko grabbed onto his leg, halting him. Her slender fingers, thin and calloused and cracked from labor caught and bit into his hakama. "Please, don't." She swallowed dryly. "You wanted a son. Uno's a girl. She's _worthless_ to you. Leave her be." Her breathless and panicked words trailed off in a scream.

He tried to shake her off, but to no avail. She clung tightly to his leg. "Let go, Yoshiko." He gritted out.

"No." Yoshiko shook her head. Her face was red with fury and pain. But her lips were pale and bloodless."Uno is _my_ child. I won't let you take her."

"Let _go_."

" _No_."

"So be it, then," he said, and backhanded her across the face with great force. She let go, but only for a moment, before latching on once again.

"Uno is mine. Leave her alone," Yoshiko said. Her lip was bloody and tears welled up in her eyes.

Harumi pulled her up by her hair unrelentingly. He sneered, that once handsome face, now a mockery of her tender and laughing lover. This man was not the father of her child. No, not him. He was too broken, too weary. The shining hope in his eyes had fled.

"Listen here, Yoshiko." He sneered. He wound her hair right in his fist until it bit into his flesh. Yoshiko cried out, a sharp sobbing sound, and he brought her in close to him and his snarling face."You _have_ no power. You're a peasant up against a _lord_. Look at you. You're all skin and bones. Do you really think that Uno can survive here like _this_?"

"What are you planning on doing with her? You said so yourself, you need an heir." She slipped her hand into her obi, carefully sliding the knife out.

"She can be sold to Shimabara or even Yoshiwara. I've heard they've rebuilt it. With both our genes, she's sure to be a pretty one in a few years."

"You're despicable."

"You'd rather she starve to death out here? At least in Yoshiwara, she'll have all the treasures in the world. Enough food to eat, new kimonos, pretty trinkets, and of course, admirers for miles. The life of a courtesan is not so bad compared to this," he coaxed oily.

"I will not allow you to cage my child," Yoshiko said, and rammed the knife into his eye.

The attack caught Harumi off guard and he let go of her, hands reaching for the knife.

"You fucking bitch. I'll fucking kill you." He pulled the weapon from his eye, releasing a gush of blood from the organ and tossed the blade aside. He loped towards Yoshiko's crumpled form, hands shaking with rage.

Yoshiko could not move, fear holding her in place. She hoped, hoped so dearly that Uno had listened to her and fled.

Uno, who had sat so very still in the closet, had heard every word. She had not dared to move for fear of discovery. She had rubbed at her chest with worry as she could feel the tension settle in the air. Kaa-san had told her to run, but the man, her father— No, Uno refused to recognize him as her father— would hurt her mother. She could easily sneak out of the house and leave her mother, but Uno could not bring herself to.

The sound of her mother's pained gasps and whimpers forced her into action. Tearing out of the closet, Uno screamed at the the man on top of her mother, hands wrapped around the delicate throat.

"Let go of Kaa-san!"

"Ah, there you are." He dropped Yoshiko, and like a limp doll, she sunk to the floor.

"Come to your father, Uno. I'll take you away to a nicer place.

"Uno. Run. _Please_ ," Yoshiko said pleadingly.

"Go fuck yourself," said Uno with as much hate as possible to the horrid man.

In response to that, Harumi kicked Yoshiko in the side. The sound of ribs breaking spurred Uno into a rage. She ran at him, hands punching, feet kicking, and trying with all her might to inflict pain on the man who hurt Kaa-san. He grabbed her by her hair, lifting her up so that they were eye to eye. Uno grabbed at her hair, trying to alleviate some of the pain while also aiming her legs at his abdomen.

"Let go of me you fuck face! Trash! You're less than the shit Yumekichi eats!"

"Quiet for a moment," Harumi said. Uno spat in his face instead, and he kneed her in the stomach, sending her flying towards the shoji doors.

Curling up in pain, Uno thought just how terrible this man was. Why? Why wasn't she strong enough to protect her mother? Her ears were ringing, and she was unable to hear his footsteps nearing her.

" _Leave her alone! Harumi! Please_!" cried Yoshiko.

A swift kick to Uno's stomach had her coughing, saliva flying from her mouth and tears flowing freely from her face.

"Can't you let me have my way for once Yoshiko?"

He spared Uno a glance, the girl's yukata was disheveled, the collar opened to reveal the thick, jagged white scar across her collarbone. With a sword, the cut should have been a clean one and healed well, but for some reason it had been ugly and thick.

Frowning, he spat, "Spoiled goods. With that scar of hers, her price value will certainly go down. Like mother, like child, both such wastes of space."

The front doors slammed open and Uno could barely make out the angered and incensed voices of Grandmother and Aunt Shizuka. Uno's vision went dark and she lost consciousness. All she could feel was overwhelming helplessness. Why? _Why wasn't she able to protect Kaa-san?_

Days passed since that awful day, Uno and Yoshiko recovering under the watchful eyes of Grandmother and Shizuka. The young Uno recovered incredibly fast, bruises and cuts disappearing in under two days, and her ribs mended within a week. Unable to explain the rapid recovery, Grandmother chalked it up to the healing powers of youth.

As soon as Uno could move without her family's protest, she chopped off her long hair. She threw away all of her light, pretty yukatas and kimonos. She kept the darkest and most boyish clothing, and when asked why, Uno would answer that she had to become stronger. Her mother's words rang in her ears, _"You wanted a son. Uno's a girl. She's_ worthless _to you."_ She knew that it had all been to deter that man, but still the words had hurt and carried so much truth. As Uno, she was useless. She could not even protect her mother. She needed to become strong like that samurai. If she got stronger, she might meet him again.

Uno would watch the other adolescent boys as they swung around sticks and played games of samurai and ninjas everyday after she helped Grandmother gather herbs from the forest. Later in the evening, she would imitate their actions, refining their moves to fit herself. Grandmother would tell her that it was not something a young girl like her should be doing as it was unladylike, but Uno would merely reply that she needed to become strong for her mother. She would never be weak ever again. Grandmother would smile sadly and never speak of putting an end to Uno's sword playing ways again and aunt Shizuka would happily cheer her on.

* * *

000

* * *

The second time Uno met Yoshida Shouyou, she was eight and had torn off Toranosuke's ear.

The boy from the small village was nothing but a bully to the quiet and gentle Uno, but since the event two years ago, she had become better equipped to handle her bullies. He tried to harass her daily, and because he was older and considerably more popular with the other children, he was often able to draw them into his harassment of the girl whenever he was able to find her.

Uno did not know what could have made the boy so rotten so early on in his life, but she knew she despised him and his entire existence. Her mother Yoshiko claimed that life and the experiences it brought could harden a person and change their heart drastically. Uno did not think that Toranosuke was old enough to have experienced the kind of things her mother talked about. She believed that he was just a despicable human being. Uno thought she was talking about Harumi Shimoda when she said this, and had learned to tune to her out. Harumi Shimoda would forever be a hated existence, but Uno did not mull over him. She had more important things to do.

It had been late in the day when Toranosuke sought Uno out, intent on making her life difficult.

Toranosuke seemed to have nothing better to do then to harass Uno. The entire process would always begin with the insults about her faded hair and secondhand clothes, and then progress onward to her family, or lack of. The jabs about her hair and clothes did not bother her. There was nothing strange about her hair other than the fact that the color was much lighter than that of the villagers and her own mother's chestnut brown, and that it was cropped short. Just like a boy. Her clothes were handed down from her mother and aunt, both of whom had been far larger at her age.

The clothes had been sewn together and taken apart enough times, that the fabric itself was beginning to fall apart. To Uno, these things were nothing to be ashamed of. It was just another fact of life. The long standing war with the Amanto and recent failure of crops left little for those in the countryside. Those who wanted to make a living went to the city.

It was always the topic of her family that would rile Uno up. Since as long as she could remember, she had always had her mother, aunt, and grandmother. Grandmother taught her the grace and nobility befit for a young girl, regardless of bloodline or status. She'd also stressed good manners and respect for all living creatures as soon as Uno could talk.

An adventurous and stubborn character had been learned from Aunt Shizuka, who often preached that women were equals of men and that Uno should never let anyone make her feel insignificant. From Shizuka, Uno learned of her own worth.

Gentility and warmth was learned from her mother, kind and selfless Yoshiko. So caring, so selfless she even extended understanding towards that man, and even asked Uno if she could see past her own fury to forgive. But no. _No_. Uno refused to accept Harumi Shimoda as her father, and in her opinion, forgiveness was something to be earned.

And truly, Uno was naturally a quiet and gentle child, but once Toranosuke learned where to hit to get the most reaction, Uno put her practice to good use.

"Otou-san said that your aunt is probably dead," Toranosuke began. Two children lagged behind, one boy and one girl. Toranosuke was always more arrogant when he had an audience. The twelve year old walked with even more swagger than usual, a cruel grin on his dusty brown face.

Uno ignored him, focusing on picking herbs and flowers for her mother. Her mother had been feeling under the weather lately, and since Grandmother's passing last winter, it was up to Uno to take care of their small medicine business. She knew enough about plants to distinguish what their uses were for, and remembered all the useful recipes Grandmother had left behind.

Seeing no response, Toranosuke continued on, "Your aunt Shizuka went to Kyoto to become a high class whore, didn't she? That's how your mother's getting so much more money now. Sleeping with men in the countryside doesn't make much and your mother's crappy cloths won't sell for crap, especially with old man Sato not being able to make the trip to town anymore."

"Oi, shut up," Uno said through gritted teeth. She rubbed the long scar across her collarbone with great annoyance, wishing that Toranosuke would just hurry up and leave already. If she ignored him long enough, he would. She couldn't afford to get into a fight with him now. If she got hurt, just one scratch, and Kaa-san would worry about her instead of her own health.

"Otou-san says he might just be willing to help your mother out," he smiled, grease and sleaze coming off him in waves.

"Do you want to go home crying to your mommy again?" she asked, voice hard. The last time Toranosuke had picked a fight, he had gone home with a split lip, broken nose and arm. He had disrespected Grandmother.

Toranosuke scoffed. "Don't think you can get the jump on me again. You don't have your stupid wooden sword and besides, I've got back up. Jiro and Masako want to join in on the beating too."

The two were fraternal twins, and hardly ever apart from each other. Uno had seen them around often enough to know that they were as rotten as Toranosuke. They were lazy and quick to throw blame on others, often delegating their chores to the younger children. Jiro was notorious for stealing from the merchants and any visitor in town. Masako was a whiny brat, who liked to think that she could tell all the other children what to do. Living on the outskirts of the village, Uno spent as much time away from the village and its toxicity as possible, preferring to lounge in her favorite spot whenever her mother had a "visitor."

Since the death of her grandmother, there had been nowhere else that she could have gone when her mother entertained company. It was the only way that they could live. Kaa-san was unable to weave cloths as well anymore, her fingers would ache and bleed. Sometimes they became so stiff that Uno had to rub them into mobility again. Grandmother's medicine business could only do so much and Aunt's monthly stipends had stopped arriving about four months ago. There had not been a word from Shizuka since.

Uno laughed, sharp teeth gleaming in her face. "Even without my sword, I can still beat you three up."

"Che, whatever. Big talk for a trannie!" yelled Toranosuke. "Come on Jiro. Masako."

Toranosuke lunged forward first, a fist aimed at Uno's face. She didn't understand why he always went for her face. Was he hoping to blind her? She sidestepped it easily, and kneed Jiro who had planned on jumping her from the back. Masako swiped at her ankles to which Uno jumped and kicked her in the face.

"This bitch!" Masako growled. "Not my face!"

"Your face resembles the vomit your dad spewed across Natsume's dango shop last night. I think I may have helped you there," commented Uno.

"I'm gonna ruin that pretty face of yours!"

"Ah, another admirer. I'm sorry my beauty offends you." Uno ducked the tree branch that Jiro had managed to pick up. He was a scrawny little shit, his arms like limp noodles. It was a wonder he could lift that thing.

"Die punk!" Toranosuke yelled from her right. Uno turned to deflect whatever attack he had lined up and was met with a rock to the face. It hit her right temple, the force knocking her off balance. Stunned, she was quickly tackled to the ground by Toranosuke who proceeded to punch her in the face. Uno could feel blood running from the inflicted wound. Toranosuke's punches were weak, he never really had much weight put behind it, never actually practicing how to throw punches. He preferred scare tactics more than actual fighting, and from what Uno had noticed over the past few years, the only one he ever really got physical with was her.

"Ewww, I think he likes me," she mumbled. Masako and Jiro had grab a hold of her arms to prevent her from retaliating. Toranosuke sat on her legs, one hand gripping the collar of her yukata, and the other punching her. He didn't get too many punches in though, his hand quickly tiring. He was weak, all his talk just bark.

Tired, but not wanting to show it, he chose to fill the silence with talk. He panted heavily, heaving heavy breaths. "Miyabe. All you Miyabe folk do is whore yourselves around and eat our village's crops. I don't know why the village head hasn't run you out yet. Probably 'cause your mother's giving him some."

"Fuck off dickwad," Uno spat. Uno had one eye closed, the blood having blinded her temporarily. She had to wait for an opening before she could beat the crap out of this bully.

His muddy brown eyes flicked down to her exposed collarbone, examining the thick scar that ran across it. "Otou-san said," he leaned towards her, close enough to whisper into her ear. "He said that you'll be a pretty one too in a couple years. Like mother, like child."

Like mother, like child he said, and all Uno could hear was that despicable man saying it. She latched on to Toranosuke, teeth embedded into his ear. She had the whole of the appendage in her mouth, and she clamped down.

He screamed, trying to pull himself away from her but only worsened the pain. Jiro and Masako had let go in surprise, freeing Uno's arms. Toranosuke punched at her, but his hits held no force because of the proximity to her. Uno pulled, feeling the blood well up in her mouth. Toranosuke shoved her away and with a loud plop, she stood several feet away from the older boy, bloody ear in her mouth.

"Oh my god! Miyabe just bit _off_ Toranosuke's _ear_!"

"Fucking Miyabe!"

Jiro and Masako ran off at the sight of her, and Toranosuke howled in pain, clutching the remnants of his ear. "You— I can't believe you! Next time I see you, you're dead Miyabe!" He took off after them, running like a drunkard, falling off balance every couple of steps.

After their backs disappeared, she turned around to her discarded herbs, spitting the ear out. She swiped at her mouth with her sleeve. "Dirty cretins," she muttered, spitting out a wad of blood.

"Holy... shit..."

At the words, she looked up to see a young boy with silver permed hair, eyes wide, and jaw hanging open. Behind him stood a familiar man with long hair.

"Ahhh..."

 


End file.
